Rainy Days
by angel17712
Summary: A rainy day forces Vida and Xander inside, but will the heat that erupts between the two be too hot to handle, or can both take it without getting burned? VX.


Rainy Days

Last Updated- 7/13/08

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or any of the characters affiliated with the TV show. I'm just using them temporarily and will be giving them back when I am done with them. I also do not the song lyrics or title to the song "Genie in A Bottle" by Christina Aguilera.

A/N- This piece came to me as I was listening to the song mentioned by name in the story and above. I couldn't get it out of my head, and Enigmaforum was dying for me to write when I told her of the basic idea. Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Rain poured down upon them from a clouded, dark, and angry sky. Thunder and lighting crackled and boomed as it continued to rain upon the two lone figures, running toward a haven from the icy rain and trying to avoid stepping in the large puddles. Both were completely soaked through to the bone and freezing, but they continued to run until they reached their final destination. The male quickly found the key ring of keys that he kept in his pocket.

"Xander, please hurry. I'm f-f-freezing," Vida stuttered out as she began to shake from losing the little heat that was in her body.

"Going as fast as I b-b-bloody can, pet," he stuttered as well as he managed to find the key and slip it into the lock before turning it, opening the door to a much warmer and drier Rock Porium. Vida quickly entered with him right behind her, both shivering. He shut and locked the door behind him before moving to the closet at the back of the store.

"What are you doing?" Vida questioned.

"Toby usually keeps blankets and stuff back here in case of emergencies," came the muffled reply. "I know they're here somewhere, give me just a second, pet."

Vida waited patiently for him, rubbing her arms with her hands to keep herself warm. If someone had told her that she was going to end up in a serious relationship with the biggest womanizer and playboy in all of Briarwood, the one Xander Bly, she would have had them thrown into the nearest mental institution. Shockingly, he had asked her out on a date, telling her that he just wanted to go out as friends. One date had led to many more dates between the two before they had decided to officially become a couple and tell all of their friends and family. They had been dating for nearly a year when they had decided that they wanted to sleep with each other, and that was a night that Vida would never forget. Her cheeks turned pink at the memory of that night and the things that they had both done to each other.

Xander came back a few seconds later with both towels and blankets in hand. "Here you go, love," he said as he handed her one of the towels.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile as she took the towel and used it to dry herself off. "You turned on the heat right?"

"Yeah, didn't want it to be even colder in here than it is out there," he muttered as he busied himself with drying off, having set the blankets down on the DJ stand. She dried herself off as best as she could before grabbing one of the thick blankets and enveloping herself in it.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded happily and held the blanket open invitingly. He sat down next to her and took the other side of the blanket and pulled it tightly around them, holding her closely to him. They sat quietly for several moments, huddled close with his head on top of hers, before Vida sighed restlessly.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I'm just….I don't know, bored. I want something to do to make the time pass," she announced as she stood up on the stage and moved easily amongst the equipment before getting to her DJ tables. She stood there for a moment before deciding to put on the radio for a moment. She didn't have to look long for a station before a favorite song of hers came on. 'This is perfect,' Vida thought.

The beginning strains of the song began to play throughout the shop loudly, making Vida quickly adjust the volume to a quieter level before jumping down off of the stage. "Vida, come on and sit down. You need to stay warm," Xander said.

"I know, but this is a lot more fun, and I'll be able to get even warmer doing this," she replied as she began to pivot and thrust her hips in time to the music. His eyes roved over her slightly before he shook his head to clear it.

"Vida, I mean it. You need to warm yourself up, not dance, even though I know that you love to do it," he admonished.

She grinned inwardly as she came up with an idea. "I'll tell you what. You dance with me, and I promise I'll sit with you."

"Oh no, I don't dance, and you know that," he retorted stubbornly.

"Please? For me? Not even one teeny, little dance? I really will sit with you under that blanket, I just want you to dance with me," she said with a pleading smile.

He shook his head. "I don't dance, love. Come on, sit with me."

"Nope, I want to dance," she replied. "Guess you'll just have to sit there and watch me." She began to move again, this time running her hands all over her body. He couldn't help but be drawn to her as he watched her dance. A tiny groan escaped from his lips, telling Vida that she was doing her job. A second later, he came up behind her, his hands going to her hips.

"All right, fine. I'll dance with you just this once, then you had better come and sit down with me under that blanket," he told her in a low voice.

She grinned to herself, cheering victoriously. "I told you before that I would, and I meant it," she replied as her hands went to his on her hips, moving them to where she wanted.

Another song started up, and he recognized it as the beginning to Christina Aguilera's "Genie in a Bottle". He shook his head inwardly before breathing deeply.

"You sure that you want to dance to this one, love?"

Vida cocked her head to the side and heard the song, grinning widely. "Uh huh. Is that okay?"

He groaned before nodding. "Let's do this, then."

She turned back away from him and began moving her hips in time to the music, only this time, he was standing behind her, his hips against hers. She began to rub herself against him, the groans that he emitted only making her continue.

_If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me (Ooh)  
I can make your wish come true  
(Wish come true...Woah)  
Just come and set me free  
And I'll be with you_

The lyrics of the song quickly gave him an idea, rather than letting her have the upper hand over him. His hands began to rove all over her body, making her groan but continue to rub wantonly against him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him.

"You're playing with some serious fire, Rocca."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she replied coyly as she turned around in his arms to face him. She thrust her pelvis towards his, causing him to let out a gasp at the contact. He seized the back of her head and pulled her to him for a hard kiss, one that left them both breathless.

"Song's almost done," she panted out before turning around so her back was toward him. Her arms snaked around his neck to play with the hair at the nape of his neck as she continued to rub against him. They continued to dance, writhing together and moving as though they were one. He thrust his hips against hers, making her gasp and fall forward, just managing to catch herself on the stage.

"Is that an invitation, love?" he growled.

"Only if you want it to be," she whispered huskily.

He growled before turning her around sharply and attacking her mouth again. She squeaked when she felt her feet leaving the floor and promptly found herself sitting on top of the stage with him in between her legs. "Are you sure that we should be d-doing this in here?" Vida asked shakily.

"The place is completely deserted, pet. I don't think anyone's gonna be watching us, as it's all locked up nice and tight, not to mention, the shop's closed today, remember?" he told her with a grin.

"I-I know, it just feels weird, what with this being where we work," she admitted with a blush.

Xander bit his lip before remembering. He turned off the stage equipment and grabbed her hand. "I can't believe that we both forgot. Come with me."

She furrowed her brow in confusion but didn't ask questions. When he led her to a closed door and opened it, revealing a set of stairs, she knew where they were going. A few months before, Xander had needed a place to stay and Toby had needed someone to open early and stay late, so the two had struck a deal: Xander would pay a cheap rent to live in the apartment above the store and Toby would have an early morning opener.

Vida grinned and let him lead her up the stairs before she shut the door and locked it behind them. They barely made it to his bedroom when he yanked her to him and began kissing her feverishly.

"Someone's impatient," she teased as she pulled his shirt over his head.

"Someone nearly made me snap and lose control," he growled pointedly as her shirt joined his and his lips attached themselves to her neck.

She let out a tiny moan, her hands holding his head to her neck. He quickly stripped her down to her bra and underwear before laying her down on the bed. "Aren't you a little overdressed there, babe?" she asked as she gestured to his pants and pulled him down on top of her before flipping them over.

"I hadn't noticed. Was too busy enjoying the view," he remarked naughtily, making her shiver. Her hands quickly undid his pants and pulled them off so they could join their other clothes. He pulled her down to kiss her again, and as they kissed, her bra came off to fall to the floor. He palmed her breasts gently, making her moan.

"Xander, please," she begged. "Stop playing."

"Payback's torture, isn't it?" he replied as he flipped them over. Her panties joined the other clothes as he kissed his way down her body. He kissed her breasts slowly, her moans increasing in pitch. He grinned to himself before he took a nipple into his mouth, nibbling gently on it and causing her to buck against him. "It gets better. I promise."

And it did. He gently parted her thighs as he kissed his way down, making her whimper. Before she knew it, his tongue was at her core, nipping and suckling at her clit like his life depended on it. Vida's hands clenched the sheets, all thoughts of hurting the girl who had taught him to do this flying out of her head.

Her fleshy walls pulsated slightly, making his ministrations stop and causing her to whimper. "Xander, why….did you….stop?" she panted.

"Want to be inside you when you come," he told her with a grin as he retrieved a foil packet from the nightstand. She grinned and nodded before taking it from him. She quickly straddled his legs and tore open the packet. A second later, she had rolled on the piece of latex and he was inside her before he could blink. A soft groan escaped his lips as her hips began to rock, the sensations making him heady. He grabbed her hips to guide her as she began to move faster.

Her head rolled back onto her shoulders with a gasp as she gave herself over to the sensations that he was causing inside of her. A moan escaped from her lips as he continued to thrust up into her. "Xander, I'm…..ohhhhh, god. Please….s-so close," she whimpered out.

Without a sound, he reversed their positions and positioning himself over her using one arm, he began to thrust into her again. Their lips smashed together in a fierce kiss before he abandoned her lips in favor of her round breasts. "Don't come," he whispered as he took a nipple into his mouth. The combination of his movements, what he had just told her, and the friction in her core caused Vida to spasm.

"Xander!" she cried out as her legs locked tightly around his back, her core spasming from her climax. He groaned and thrusted into her several more times, her inner walls clenching tightly around him causing him to climax as he yelled her name. His arms shook as he struggled to keep from collapsing onto her until he managed to roll onto his side so he was still inside of her. She immediately placed her head on his chest, both trying to catch their breath.

"That was…..wow," he muttered.

Vida giggled in response and nodded. "I know what you mean. We might have to do something like that again. That was absolutely amazing."

He nodded. "Yeah. Let me up for a second, I need to go to the bathroom to take care of something," he told her, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

She grinned before moving so he could get out of the bed. He didn't grab a pair of boxers or pants, and she knew that he wasn't ashamed of his body. She heard him enter the bathroom before she heard water running for a moment before turning off. A few minutes later, he came out of the bathroom, before slipping into bed with her and pulling her close to him again.

"I love you, Xander," she told him.

"Love you too, Vida."

"We really need to do that again," she remarked with a sleepy giggle.

He chuckled in response before placing a kiss to her head. "We'll see. Get some rest for now."

She yawned and nodded, the motion and sound of his chest rising and falling lulling her to sleep. Xander smiled happily as he held the love of his life close to him, his last before he fell asleep being thankful for rainy days.


End file.
